A transparent display device is a type of display device that itself has a certain degree of light penetration, can display information on a display screen thereof when a voltage is applied thereto, and a background behind a display image can be seen through the display screen when no voltage is applied thereto. Therefore, the transparent display device is suitable for building windows, car windows, shop windows and so on.
The transparent display device is divided into a transparent area (i.e., external light is transmissive) and a display area (RGB pixel area), and a commonly used display mode is IPS (In Plane Switching), FFS (Fringe Field Switching) or multi-domain VA (vertical Alignment), etc. In most of application scenarios, the transparent display device is required to be in a transparent state in most of time and thus does not display, and only when people need to watch a display image, it is required to perform a transparent display or non-transparent display. In the conventional display technology, the IPS mode and FFS mode have display quality advantages such as wide viewing angle and high contrast, however the transparent area of the transparent display device adopting the IPS mode or FFS mode would be in normally black mode, and the transparent area is maintained in a transparent state only when a voltage is applied onto the transparent area of the transparent display device. Accordingly, power consumption of the transparent display device is large and application range thereof is limited.